Can i call this life?
by Rogue2Love
Summary: Rogue has just been released from the medical wing after the incident.but as soon as she gets out strange things happen. She has dreams of the end of the world. To scardd to tell anyone, she tries to figure the problem out herself. I'm not great at review
1. Strange dreams

Rogue sat in the medical wing. She glanced at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m. She sat and thought about things at this hour every night and always the same old things. A few days ago she had accepted her powers as her gift as well as her curse. Now she only thinks of them as her curse. Her own powers had gone against her. Taking control of her and making her attack her team-mates. It almost killed her too. But it also gave the worst news of all: finding out who Risty really was....her mother. Or her so called foster-mother. Risty really was Mystique, a mutant who can change her form to be anything she wants in a blink of an eye. She was also Kurt's true mother. Kurt was a mutant who looked like a demon. He could transport from place to place. Kurt tries to keep telling Rogue that there brother and sister but Rogue just wouldn't live up to it. But she really knows deep down that Kurt will always be there for her. But she'll never let Mystique anywhere near her or Kurt. She had't been a good mother to either of them. She had tossed Kurt over a bridge just to save her life and she had lied to and used Rogue against the X-men. Untill finnaly she left her and came over to the x-men after learning the truth. Now Rogue and Kurt look out for one another. Everything was going horribly wrong though. She was loosing grip on her mind and apocalypse was being freed and.....speeking of apocalypse she wandered about the strange dreams and voices in her head.   
*Ah wander if it has anything to do with this.*, she though, * There was a huge mutant who kept calling mah to him. And the ground was shaking and everyone ah knew was dead on the ground or else wounded and calling out mah name. Oh mah gawd! Even Kurt was dead! Ok girl calm down it was just a dream it wasn't real.*Rogue panted as she thought about her so called brother being dead. She couldn't even imagine the thought.  
Rogue then calmed down and laid back down. She tried to get to sleep. As she slowly crept into slumber, she saw a face she didn't recognize staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Pain

Rogue sat in the medical wing. She glanced at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m. She sat and thought about things at this hour every night and always the same old things. A few days ago she had accepted her powers as her gift as well as her curse. Now she only thinks of them as her curse. Her own powers had gone against her. Taking control of her and making her attack her team-mates. It almost killed her too. But it also gave the worst news of all: finding out who Risty really was....her mother. Or her so called foster-mother. Risty really was Mystique, a mutant who can change her form to be anything she wants in a blink of an eye. She was also Kurt's true mother. Kurt was a mutant who looked like a demon. He could transport from place to place. Kurt tries to keep telling Rogue that there brother and sister but Rogue just wouldn't live up to it. But she really knows deep down that Kurt will always be there for her. But she'll never let Mystique anywhere near her or Kurt. She had't been a good mother to either of them. She had tossed Kurt over a bridge just to save her life and she had lied to and used Rogue against the X-men. Untill finnaly she left her and came over to the x-men after learning the truth. Now Rogue and Kurt look out for one another. Everything was going horribly wrong though. She was loosing grip on her mind and apocalypse was being freed and.....speeking of apocalypse she wandered about the strange dreams and voices in her head.   
*Ah wander if it has anything to do with this.*, she though, * There was a huge mutant who kept calling mah to him. And the ground was shaking and everyone ah knew was dead on the ground or else wounded and calling out mah name. Oh mah gawd! Even Kurt was dead! Ok girl calm down it was just a dream it wasn't real.*Rogue panted as she thought about her so called brother being dead. She couldn't even imagine the thought.  
Rogue then calmed down and laid back down. She tried to get to sleep. As she slowly crept into slumber, she saw a face she didn't recognize staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
